


Hope dies last.

by Straj



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing adventures of Mick`s and Benedict`s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Benedict Cumberbatch worked tirelessly. Filmed and acted, and in the intervals met with the girls, and between all this, he thought. A friend of his Thought about. About Mick`s.  
"I - I guess selfish? Mick rights I want to touch Mick`s, and he really does not want, and, most importantly, he doesn't like it. But, not against Mick was when I slept with him on the couch, hugging his shoulders? But the law - if two adults, it is practically adults by mutual agreement enter into a relationship, as it would not punishable by law. The main thing is that no one saw. Oh my God I just Mick`s! Three months have passed after we saw him. And as if three years have passed", - Ben lay on the bed staring at the ceiling and thought. Why on this night Ben woke up and thought Mick`s was a mystery. He recalled Mick`s every day, but with such a sudden tenderness, as at the moment, Benedict could not remember.

The next day Ben was involved in another shooting. In one of the breaks Cumberbatch walked into a cafe, and his attention was attracted by the stories that flowed from the TV screen.  
\- ....Interpol was neutralized big band specializing in sex slaves. Were involved police USA, Scotland Yard and the Ministry of internal Affairs of France! - Excitedly shared host.  
Ben in a half-ear heard about all these passions, drank coffee, and then went to work on.

It has been two weeks. Night from pain in the heart and once Ben woke up at. He opened his eyes and put his hand on his breast. Heart desperately fought. "Strange,"-thought Ben,-"sleep? Sign someone in something? Why? Why do I suddenly wake up from the pain in the heart Me Danger? No friends my so? Tomorrow I will call my parents and sister." So Ben went to sleep.  
In the morning, Benedict called relatives, but it was all good. Then Benedict thought. And the result of his thoughts was the decision to call Mick`s. Phone Mick gave him, so there were no problems. But Benedict spun and remembered the call only in the evening. Anyone was not at home, Benedict dialed. Long beeps up the phone then picked.  
-Good evening,-politely said Ben, - I can hear Mick`s?  
-Who is it? - The voice was female, and he sounded tears.  
\- My name is Ben, - replied Benedict, wondering why this woman asks him, - be so good as to call Mick`s.  
\- Mick may not be appropriate, - the woman's voice trembled.  
-Is he at work? - Bewilderment was replaced by surprise.  
\- No.  
-Then, it performs some task?  
\- No.  
-And who are you? - Finally asked Ben.  
\- Snezhana, - the woman replied, - I wife Mick`s. But he will not be able to come.  
-Why? - In the heart of Ben suddenly pricked.  
-Because, - she sobbed, - Mick... died.  
\- How? Why? -Ben stared blind at the wall, in mind came the thought,- “I'm to blame for his death, it's me."  
\- Two weeks ago he helped Interpol to nab a gang. One of the criminals shot him, - the voice Snezhana was impassive, but Benedict felt that she was already on the verge of hysterics - pump out Mick`s could not...  
-I'm... very sorry and together with you upset about, and mourn your loss, - colorless voice said Ben and disconnected.

"I killed Mick`s. Maybe it's not, I pulled the trigger, but I indirect cause of the incident",-Ben sat on the bed and stared at the wall, - "but it means only one thing - he is dead, and I NEVER will see. Can't touch, can't hug. And I don't even have his pictures..." Benedict hugged the pillow and gave vent to tears. He roared midnight, and then slept.   
Two days Ben could not work. It all fell from the hands, the text has been forgotten, movement, too. He was yelling, writers, Directors, and partners. But Ben walked around in a fog.

Through the month drawing pain gave way to a slight sadness. Ben kept the phone number Mick`s. He is in the depths of the soul we all hoped that Mick will be back. And the voice of cold reason told that the dead do not return.


	2. Part 2.

One day on the phone Benedict`s SMS from came unknown number. «11 PM machine SMS - I Tower Bridge". Ben looked at the unfamiliar room. Wiped she came again. When Benedict received her in the fortieth time, decided to go and check.   
Came, sent SMS and after a few minutes into his car someone had climbed.  
-Where you need a ride? - Asked Ben, feel like a hero spy movie.  
SMS: - "Go home"  
-Excuse me, - Benedict squinted his eyes into the darkness of the cabin, where someone quietly nozzles, - I don't know you and I don't think it's a good idea.  
-"go, everything will be okay"  
-Good, - Benedict hit the gas.

To the house they arrived quickly. Benedict tried to slam the door in the face of his passenger, looking like a bum, but it was not to be.  
\- You are a pig! - said Benedict.  
\- Really?-the voice was familiar, but Ben couldn't remember where he heard this voice. The beggar took the boots. They looked new. Hung on a hook terribly worn black jacket and it jammed up holes grey hoodies and remained in the thick stretched sweater. Then he turned to Ben`s and said,  
-Hello, Ben!  
Cumberbatch stared at the visitor. It could not be true. Is standing in the corridor Mick? Alive, unharmed much thinner loosening curly dark brown beard. Ben sighed deeply. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
-You... after all died? Died?  
-You have learned? - asked Mick.  
-I... called your wife is, - swallowed Ben,-and me... she said.  
\- Clearly, - Mick scratched his head, - well if so, I'll go back.  
\- Oh no! - Ben jump was at the door, - you will remain.  
-Is an order or request?  
\- Please,-Ben went to his resurrected friend and held out his hand, intending to touch the beard.  
-No, I'm dirty, - Mick turned his head, - I am extremely dirty.  
-You need to shave off her,-resolutely said Ben, - it's you age.  
\- If you will give me the time and place, I will shave,-tiredly smiled at Mick.  
-I suppose you hungry?-to Ben suddenly realized, - come, I'll show you the room. And then washed, let's eat...  
\- ...and you'll begin to question, - he finished the sentence Mick.

Well-fed, clean Mick was sitting on the bed in his room and, smiling, looked at the master. The fourth time already went to Mick`s under all sorts of pretexts, it was the fifth.  
-Ben, if you really want to, - Mick grinned.  
-But you don't like,-is hesitantly Ben said, stopping on the threshold.  
-Yes, but you will still come to me, - said Mick-, later or sooner. So why don't you stop throwing and not to stay?  
-But with the condition?   
\- Naturally. You do not bother me!  
-To hug you?  
\- Hug? Well, allow.  
In an hour they calmed down. With his nose in Mick slept the pillow and next to Ben On the edge of the bed as always... Clung to each other, hugged and fell asleep.

From this day on, the life of Benedict`s became meaningful. Mick lived at home, but he did some of his work, which Benedict`s, of course, not said. He left sometime early this morning and came in the evening, sometimes twelve hours and came back late at night or even in the morning. Benedict slept with Mick`s, but not always and not in the sense. Sometimes he spent the night with girlfriends and friends. He treated Mick`s as a living pillow for embracing. Only Ben a lot from these pillows wanted, but didn't even hint about it. Mick seems to have guessed, but kept Ben in the distance.

Once Ben came very late, the habit got to Mick`s. Clung to him, hugged. Mick uttered a muffled unhappy with the sound.  
\- What happened? -the frightened Ben whispered, sliding his left hand. It usually rested on the back of Mick`s, a hand hugged his left shoulder. Ben pulled back the blanket. On the left shoulder Mick`s was curve bandage, which was the blood.  
-Christ, - muttered Ben. He pushed Mick`s with the edge and lay down on his left. The right hand Hugged. But Mick`s is not satisfied. He was imported, shook off Ben and he hugged him. Left wounded hand. Apparently, it seemed Mick`s correct, because he was fast asleep.

Woke up both early Mick woke first, Ben for a couple of minutes later. After all washed and shaved, sat down in the kitchen. Mick was in some jeans and Benedict is in the gray shirt and black pants.  
-You're wounded, - said Ben, nodding to his friend's shoulder.  
\- Yes what?  
-Who are you and where? - asked Ben.  
\- Yesterday. Sliced a machete, I went from shock, and then, without hands would remain.  
\- Need to be processed, - is worried about Ben, getting up, - maybe there is, what kind of infection is left?  
\- Don't worry, - said Mick, - I will sear the wound with iodine, and everything will be all right.  
-Iodine is poisonous thing, - Benedict doubted.  
\- I always do.  
-I know a better way;-Ben was next to another from the wounded shoulder.  
Mick did not have time to stop his friend. Ben leaned over the wound, and his tongue touched the edge of the cut...  
\- What the hell are you doing? - Angrily asked Mick.  
Ben said nothing. He very gently and skillfully licked first the wound edges, then, considering that outside the wound is treated, has launched the language in the wound and began to lick there.  
\- The hell is you doing? - hissed Mick, trying to tear shoulder. But Ben held on to Mick`s. His tongue was very tender, but it was still painful. Mick was no longer twitching. Sat and only his ears were burning. Benedict licked the entire wound and pulled away from the shoulder of Mick`s.  
-Now tell me, Ben, what are you currently doing? - Mick stared at each other with furious eyes.  
\- I disinfected the wound - unabashedly, Ben blurted out, -now it can be processed.  
\- Alcohol disinfection is performed, alcohol. Or do you think that you are very sterile? It is unknown who and where are you this tongue touched?!- hissed Mick, rising from his chair.  
-I don language trog..., - Ben said, not finishing the sentence. Mick spent a couple of techniques and rammed Ben in the fridge.  
-No kidding! I ALSO CLEARLY SAID - NEVER TOUCH ME!!!  
\- Mick,-Ben straightened up and sucked the air,-I swear...  
-I don't believe it, - Mick was awarded the Ben`s pejorative opinion,-today and on all future days - you sleep at home. Will your come fucking head off.

Ben did not believe, but when he came to Mick`s - found the door locked. Week Ben to Mick`s access failed And then. Mick once went to his work and... Never came back. Ben waited a day. Mick didn't come. Ben blamed all kinds of names, but Mick didn't come back.


	3. Part 3.

Mick`s was not. Mick`s has not already been two weeks, and he again disappeared, Ben didn't know. And it was impossible to call. Mick disappeared without a mobile phone. Ben had no idea where Mick and worried about this. But the work does not stand still and all the projects that Benedict worked in the moment, not willing to adapt to his melancholy. Therefore, Benedict`s had to shove his concern about the disappearance of another in a well-known place and start working.

A month later, after the second loss, Martin called Cumberbatch`s.  
-Tomorrow will be the reception, your attendance is mandatory.  
\- Martin, can I not go? I don't want anything from the house move;-Ben didn't really want to go.  
\- Don't get this, - laughed Martin,-is obliged to come. It will start at seven in the evening, in the hotel "Hilton"  
Benedict hung up and looked out the window. The rain outside the window brought melancholy and longing. "If it will rain tomorrow - I will go by car”,-thought Benedict,-"and if it doesn't rain... don't Care.

At the reception there was a crowd of people. Benedict greeted friends, sat in the corner and began to chat with some girl; Noisy people around.

\- ...Daniel again removed...  
\- ...tried to persuade Sean, and he refuses...  
-...and I tell her, darling, with SUCH external data, you in the movie have nothing to do...  
\- ...changed stylist, they say, and now similar to Hollywood stars 30-ies...  
\- ...Leopold found a new passion...  
\- ...the same old...  
\- ...tucked in....

Benedict talked with a girl. Her name was Sandra, and she was assured that plays in a sitcom. Suddenly, the crowd ran unclear rumble. All heads turned to the entrance. There was a high prey blond man in an impeccable business suit. And next to him stood a boy, less blonde on the whole head, dressed in black jeans, a black narrow shirt, which was unbuttoned, the first two buttons. Leather guy was tanned, dark brown hair carefully combed and styled. On his feet are black rough boots.  
-Leopold Broniowski! - buzzed around.  
Benedict raised his head and looked at the newcomer. Struck dumb was. Next to the blond stood.... Mick.  
-Is the infamous producer, - said Sandra, - they say that he is greedy for pretty boys. But his new friend does not seem very beautiful, cute and only...  
-Oh, - Benedict came to himself, got up and went off to the producer. Leopold went, shaking hands, talking with people. Mick was next. Incredibly graceful and plastic, but the look was frighteningly calm and directed outside of space and time. Ben faced him in the crowd. Passed by Yes It was his friend. The pupils of his eyes were large.  
-"Drugs". - Thought Ben, -"a completely blank stares".  
Cumberbatch having lost all interest in the conversation began to observe his friend.

Leopold and Mick stood in the crowd. To him went one of the aging Actresses. It rapidly went, but because this woman was either a lover of a certain famous Director, or the spouse of a certain actor, it still occupied a niche in the acting field. Ben went after.  
\- Leo! Not visited our humble how much time you have projected. - The woman gently put her arms around his shoulders, - who are they? - nodded at Mick`s.  
-My passion,-is casually said Leo,-is uncouth redneck.   
Benedict stood at a distance, but the conversation perfectly heard. Careless tone producer forced Ben`s to shrugged.   
-Yes? - The woman was surprised, - and you, as far as I remember, was always drawn to the Golden youth? Why this time?  
\- Golden youth requires a different treatment,- Leo proprietary gesture hugged Mick's shoulders,-and he is still raw. And I got a month ago.   
Ben gritted his teeth. He was trembling with rage and fury.  
-Dear boy, - the woman appraised Mick`s, - if you will give me at least half an hour...  
\- Excluded.  
-Well, as you know, - the woman departed.

A few minutes later to Leopold was approached by a man. Benedict about him was heard by ear.   
\- Leo!  
-Bobby!  
-I see you have someone appeared! - Bobby stared at Mick`s.  
-You like it? - Leopold, holding Mick's shoulders with his left hand, began the second stroked Mick`s neck, then his palm came down on the collarbone and slid under the shirt. Mick gently turned his head and burned Leopold furious eyes.  
-Oh! What a sight! - Admired Bobby - this unbroken! Fierce!   
\- Want to try? - asked Leopold.  
-And you offer? - Bobby greedily licked his lips,-how many?  
\- Hours will be enough?  
\- With a vengeance. 

Bobby picked up Mick's hand and went to the fire escape. Ben behind them, He was in such a rage that was ready to break this Bobby in small pieces. Kept a good distance not breaking eye contact? People jostled each other everywhere. They passed through the crowd, and Ben heard the door slammed fire escape. Benedict followed them.  
Stopped on the ground and listened. At the bottom of someone's hard sighed. Ben took a fire extinguisher and began to descend. At the lower landing he saw the next picture. Bobby hugged Mick`s to the wall and literally gnawed his lip, neck and collarbone, leaving a tanned skin red spots sucking. Mick turned his head, trying to rid ravenous kisses. But Bobby hit Mick`s in the jaw... Mick stopped struggling. Bastard fiercely bitten Mick`s lower lip until blood, grabbed him by the hair and tried to put Mick`s on his knees. And at that moment Ben struck a fire extinguisher. There was a dull thud, and Bobby collapsed on the floor. Mick`s he released, and that have slipped from the wall. Ben began to kick him. It was full of fury, and with each kick he got rid of strangling his anger. The beating didn't take much time. When the rage had left Benedict at his feet lay a bloody piece of meat.

-And now for you, - Ben went to Mick`s and squatted over him.  
All cut up lower lip, streams of blood flowing down his chin. Skin a blank stare and biting on the sucking.  
\- Mick! - Ben patted each other on the cheek, but he did not answer.  
-"Maybe I have made a mistake, you need to check," - thought Ben, and gently pulled the shirt from her left shoulder. No, transverse scar was. Ben checked the still left hand. From Mick`s on left arm, bent the upper phalanx of the ring finger. This sign was also present. "This is Mick, and it urgently needs from here to here", - Ben said, raising Mick`s on his hands,-"went this technique to hell, health Mick`s more than all these pompous types, which I see every day".  
He took Mick`s in the car and drove home.

***

Mick didn't understand what was wrong with him. Around was a nasty swamp, which was found monsters. And these monsters tried to eat it the time his spit But all. Why? Mick looked at his hands. That's it - he was a skeleton. Monsters don't eat bones. But then he was attacked by predatory Liana. Mick only relaxed, anticipating saving oblivion, but vine ate swamp monster. Mick`s was warm and cozy, he just knew that the monster will bury it in a place where no one will disturb.

***

Benedict brought Mick`s home and laid on the bed. Ben was sure that Mick`s is by the action of the drug.  
-I will see you, - said Ben, stroking Mick`s on the cheek, - you just don't be afraid. I'm not hurt, okay?  
Mick did not answer. Ben gently took Mick`s shirt. And only then saw that the whole breast, flanks, arms, and then the entire back was covered with bruises and cuts.  
-Jesus! - Ben swallowed, - is this type you beat, - he examined the elbow bends traces of injections is not found, - I need you to check, - said Ben to the other, -all will be well.  
Pulled off Mick`s jeans.   
\- Everything is fine. I'm not going to molest you, - Ben patted each other on the head, - calm down.  
Under jeans revealed a black Thong? But Mick thongs were not. He preferred briefs in the form of shorts, and Ben knew about it for the reason that morning when they had to face in the bathroom, Mick`s always had black shorts.  
-"So," -thought Ben, -" I think Mick`s should be washed. Carefully Rinse all strangers touch and smell someone else's clothes. But first we must find him underwear and warm clothes..." Before you go to look for things, Ben visited his friend. On the inner side of the thigh injections was not, in the popliteal depression, and between fingers Ben also found nothing. But at the ankles Benedict found bruises in the shape of fingers. Absolutely terrible thought came to mind Ben, but he banished it from my mind.

Underwear from his supplies Brought Mick clean. The shorts he had, but there were boxers. Large towel brought a warm Bathrobe. Got into the tub of hot water and carried his friend to wash. Washed thoroughly Washed himself neatly. Then he lifted the other, wrapped in a warm towel and took it to bed. Wiped, put on my boxers, wrapped in a warm robe.  
-You still sit; I'll clean up and return. - Benedict ruffled Mick`s wet hair and left the room.

***

Mick`s was good, but the skeleton does not feel the heat. Skeleton sat a creature that Mick But somewhere inside as you. And it was not afraid of the monster. Monster tasty and familiar groin The monster was not going Mick`s is. Monster wanted to get Mick`s to life. But it was useless. Mick didn't feel alive. If to be alive, it will be very painful, and he wanted to lie down and dissolve in this swamp to disappear forever.

***

Benedict returned. Clean and washed. He has a new bed, put Mick`s and lay down beside her. Hugged his friend tightly him and buried his nose in the damp hair Mick`s whispered:  
\- I will save you. I'll do anything to see your crazy eyes, your cheerful smile, to hear your laughter and the noise of thy brave and honest heart, to feel your breath. You will survive. And this guy, who did this to you, will deal with me. I will revenge for you.


	4. Part 4

Mick opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The last thing he remembered is as blond threatens him with a stick. The rest was like in a fog. Mick closed his eyes and began to realize it. "Clean, dressed, but not quite, panties, Strange, and whose hand under my back and chest, whose hand lies". Mick turned his head and buried her eyes in a strange acquaintance. "It turns out that the blond I was sold. And this one I bought, but why? I don't like it".

Ben woke up from a very painful and palpable hit in the nose. He opened his eyes. Mika on the bed was not; the nose was gushing blood. Benedict began frantically looked around for his friend. So here it is! The corner in of the room Huddled. The evil eye and the whole figure expressed determination to fight to the end.  
\- Mick, - Ben got off the bed and went to my friend, - calm down. It's me, Ben. I will not harm you.   
He got within arm's length, Mick suspiciously looked at him. Took him closer and... Hit. Hit Ben`s in the eye.  
-I understand, - said Ben, batting surviving eye - calm down.  
Mick again struck; he beat not attack, but noticeable. But Benedict finally got to his friend and hugged him. By this time his lips were bleeding, one eye was swollen, and the whole face was like a piece of raw meat.  
-I understand, my little, - Benedict pressed his friend to himself, depriving the opportunity to work with his hands, and as Mick acted from a position of "attacking the cat, then his feet he could not use. They were kneeling, facing each other.  
-I'll protect you, - muttered Ben torn lips, stroking Mick`s on the head and back, - everything will be fine, believe me.  
Mick sighed and went limp. Ben rose to his feet, lifted Mick`s, carried him to bed and went to look for his cell phone.

-I'll take a week of vacation. - Benedict called my Director,-but I fail with stairs came.  
-Lord, - on the other end was scared, - are you okay?  
\- No. With now only homeless this People to play mug that I have. Weeks will suffice.  
\- Well.  
Benedict ended the conversation, thought and called Mark`s Gatiss.  
-Listen, - he said, - you know the guy who was at the reception, Leopold Broniowski?  
\- Suppose, - cautiously replied Mark, - what do you want from him?  
-Yes I don't need anything, but in the name of Sherlock `s Holmes received a message. And it was a request; some people saw the arrival of this type and found out the guy who was with him, his cousin, - inspired lied Benedict, - who disappeared a few months ago. You could not untie this comrade language Fellow to teach Poor about this?  
\- This, as you put it, the poor guy disappeared with a reception under mysterious circumstances, - said Mark, - and type that with him gone, was found beaten....  
\- And what?  
-You also left hurt early and suddenly...  
\- Head began to ache, - sneered Ben, - do you not know?  
-Okay, - Mark hung up the phone.

Benedict washed, and then returned to Mick`s. He lay on the bed and breathed quietly.  
In the morning, or the next day, Ben woke up from a quiet sobs. He opened his eyes. Saw. Mick, face buried in the pillow, crying. Benedict began to comfort him. It bore fruit. Mick stopped crying.  
And a whole week until the bruises Benedict`s healed, Mick had behaved inappropriately. Periods of unmotivated aggression gave way to his bouts of hysteria, and sometimes Mick was sluggish and topple on terrible. And this time Ben fed Mick`s. Having no idea how much Mick sat on drugs, and as he ate, Ben came to the only correct solution. He soaked the bread in the milk and tried to feed, but from the milk Mick`s wanted to vomit, so switched to prison food - bread, soaked in water.  
That bread and water can wait a week later Ben decided. Got dressed, rolled up scarf and went for food. Bought a lot of things, including clothes for Mick`s, plus went underwear. Came home, looked in the room. Mick was sitting on the bed in old jeans Ben`s and faded t-shirt, which he was great. Benedict on the first day he noticed when he washed his friend that he is extremely thin for a month.   
-I now cook the soup! - he said cheerfully Mick`s, - and will feed you.  
Mick said nothing. He cautiously looked at Ben, and then bowed his head. What Mick did not say, very worried about Ben, but he believed that the consequences of the shock.  
Ben brought a bowl of soup. Mick was still sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.  
\- This soup! - declared Ben, putting the tray on the veil, - but the spoon, - he scooped some soup.  
Mick pulled away from the contemplation of the wall and took a deep breath. Benedict saw that his nostrils Mick`s moved. "Well, finally,"- thought Cumberbatch, - "Mick began to show emotions, and then not at all..." - and said aloud:  
\- Look how tasty and delicious soup. Now you will eat, and then chicken,- and put his mouth Mick`s spoon.  
Mick took a deep breath and held out his hand to the spoon.  
\- I want myself? Here you go.  
Mick, having received from Ben`s spoon, in the twinkling of an eye, choking and coughing, sobbing, ate soup and stared at Ben. His gaze was intelligent, but hard and suspicious.  
\- Want more? No? Well, let's eat meat....  
Chicken disappeared in the stomach Mick`s instantly. Gray-blue eyes looked at Benedict`s still suspicious, but less hard.  
-You want me roll will smear? The jam you like strawberry jam. And tea will bring, - not waiting for an answer, Ben went for tea.  
When he returned, he saw that Mick had fallen asleep. Curled up, buried my face in the pillow and snuffle yourself.

Mick woke up and looked at the ceiling. He did not understand why this man, the owner of this apartment, cared enough about him. But Mick subconsciously felt that he knew this man. And he knows very well. Mick sat on the bed and began to look around. It was so early in the morning that the sun was still out. Mick looked at lying next person. Bowed his head certainly, he knew. The man rolled over on his back, the blanket came off, revealing part of the chest, collarbone and neck. "I know this collarbone and the neck, thought Mick, "is the man to whom I cried until I was surrounded by swamp and monsters, but I can't remember it. I... have to smell it... and then I will be able to understand/ to realize/to understand their feelings..."

Benedict woke up and saw that Mick sits and examines it. Here he took a deep breath, frowned, and reached for him. Face Mick`s was very close. Mick again took a deep breath, sniffed around the Ben`s and closed his eyes. Ben sat quietly. Mick opened his eyes, timidly held out his hand, stroked Benedict `s on the cheek and put his fingers to his nose. Took a deep breath... then lowered Ben's shoulder and wept.  
\- All will be well, a Sparrow, - Benedict embraced his friend and began to comfort...  
-You came after me, Ben, came and pulled me out of this swamp, - Mick whispered, - thank you... otherwise I would have died.


	5. Part 5

\- Don't touch me, -Mick threw hands Ben to himself, - I'm dirty.  
-You're clean, - said Benedict, - I've washed the day before yesterday.  
-You... me... Soaps? - Mick gave a startled stared at each other. His astonishment was so strong that Mick even mouth opened. But after a few seconds he coped with amazement and asked.  
-You?  
\- Accurately.  
\- Me?  
\- Correctly.  
\- Soaps?  
\- Of course, I washed and took care of you while you were breaking. I now know all of your pits, hollows above and scars, and bruises, scrapes and cuts...  
-You shouldn't do that, - seriously said Mick, - I failed, though I don't remember what exactly, but you do it in vain.  
-No, not for nothing, - Benedict held out his hand and patted each other on the cheek, - you always save me...  
\- And what? - Mick sighed; - you... didn't feel anything... to me when I was helpless?  
\- Love, - after a moment of silence, Ben said, - I love you as a friend, pity, pain, rage.... But if you think I could use your helplessness to satisfy their baser lusts, it makes me very sad.  
-Sorry, I'm not in us, - frowned Mick bitten lips. He struggled to remember what he wanted to ask more questions.  
-You're able to get up? - Concerned asked Ben, - if you want, I can bring Breakfast here?  
-No, I would prefer to have Breakfast in the kitchen. - Mick snorted, - but I will first wash your face and change my clothes, and then your pajama pants all the time with me subside...

The kitchen Benedict began eating and Mick, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, sat on the chair and watched the actions of the other.  
-You want juice? -asked Ben.  
-Tomato is?  
-Yes, - Ben poured the juice and put the glass in front of each other.   
Mick drank the juice and licked her lips.  
\- Delicious. Anyone will come and if?  
\- Who? - Ben began to chop up the vegetables.  
-Well, your girlfriend, - said Mick, - you forgive me, but I'm not that interested in your personal life, I need your role...  
-No, she's not coming, - Ben took out of the fridge four eggs,-scrambled?  
-And scrambled eggs?  
\- Well.  
\- You said I love you save, - changed the subject, Mick. He was good; the morning sun poured its rays the kitchen, - but I am a police officer and it is quite logical.  
\- No. I meant that you save me free. You never asked me.... No posters or tickets for my shows, no invitations to the premiere. You even autograph my asking...  
\- But why? - Mick looked at the back of Ben`s, - I... do not ask of you anything because I don't want to impose. If I every year gather his friends on his birthday, not all, of course... the most loved one... it is logical to assume that they will call me.... But they do not call me. This is normal.  
\- No. This is wrong, - Ben turned and placed before Mick`s plate with fried egg.  
-You suspiciously, her eyes shining, - mildly rebuked him Mick, - it's not worth it, I was used to.  
\- Is Luke, - he tried to evade the response Benedict.   
-You didn't cut the onion, - Mick crossed the try, - don't worry because of this little thing.   
Ben walked over to Mick`s from the back.  
\- What do you want? - Suspiciously squinted Mick.  
-I want you to hug...  
\- Heat? - Mick turned his head to the other.  
-Yes, - agreed the other.  
\- Protection?  
\- Of course.  
-Okay, can I hug?  
Benedict hugged Mick`s and pressed his head to himself.  
\- I will protect you. Will come on your birthday, and invite you to it. And when I find this ugly, I'll tear it all and stick them in the ass...  
\- Murder with aggravating circumstances, - said Mick.  
\- It does not matter. And I kiss you?  
-No, - Mick shuddered.  
-Okay, okay, - Ben didn't argue, tickled his breath Mick`s behind the ear and weakened arms.  
Tomorrow I have to work. Fridge In the food. From home don't go out.  
\- Why?  
\- This type can look for you.  
\- Clear. Tell me, Ben, - frowning, said Mick,-is one thing. How did you find me?  
\- I was at the reception and saw you. And then....  
-I remember some woman, - said Mick.  
\- Correctly. But this blond that brought you, the woman you gave, and lectured you one type. But I've got you out, and that goat - beat.  
-Why did you do it? - Asked Mick, - you could ask blonde... He...would love gave me....   
\- I don't understand, - Benedict stared at Mick`s blankly, - you're on that hint?  
\- When a whore is not doing its job, it is broken. You won't have to bother, would buy...  
\- Mick. Let's assume that I didn't hear! - Ben's eyes flashed pain.  
\- I'm sorry. I will not, - Mick pushed his half-eaten food, lowered his head and got off the stool, - I'm sorry. I still don't know what happened to me. I don't remember. I dirty. Don't come near me and don't you touch me....  
\- Mick, - Ben caught him at the door, hugged him, - I understand, my little one. While beating in your chest honest, courageous, brave heart that loves me, I'm going to believe that everything is in order...  
-Why do you call me little? - asked Mick, trying to break free.  
\- I don't know. Sometimes you seem older than me, and sometimes under and sometimes my same age. But now you're younger than me. Go, go to sleep, - and kissed him on shaggy top.

Mick was sitting at home, and Ben went to work. Mick behaved quietly, suspiciously quiet. But Ben, complicated problems, safely hadn't noticed anything. On Wednesday approached mark right on the set.  
-I was talking to this asshole.  
-And?  
-I don't want him to deal with. I hope you kill him.  
\- What's with that guy?  
-I recorded the conversation,-Mark gave Benedict`s the tape, - listen. But the guy is clean.  
\- It's good. Thank you.

During the break, Ben sat in the corner and began to listen to:

“ - Why you? - came the voice of the blonde.  
\- I thought that such a little cutie could I come in handy, - replied Mark.  
-I hope that bastard is already finished, - angrily said the blond, - a month I tried to rape.... failed. It has brought me unconscious, but don't like. I love that the victim was conscious. But when this freak woke up, and I tried to kiss him, he bit me. And then began to fight. I beat him up.   
\- And then what?  
\- I beat him two weeks. Beat methodically, violently and viciously. Beat all. But this guy, he resisted. He didn't let me to himself. He was ready to die. So I changed tactics. I stopped to beat him, let him relax and I turned him on ecstasy. But this tactic did not work. He fought with me. They fought fiercely, bite, scratching. And then I decided to sell. I brought him things and told to get dressed.... He sent me. Then was again beaten, but not where appearance...  
-How is that?  
-Well, neck, face, collarbone, and everything else - I slashed the cane and the whip. Only then he got dressed. I thought to let his hands... Bobby loves to practice petty sadism. He would have strangled it a bit and raped, but...  
\- Bobby found beaten and yours, as you will desire to speak, the item disappeared.  
\- Yes. So I hope this jerk already somewhere killed".

\- "Thank God!"- Ben thought, -that my suspicions were not justified, but Mick`s got full. No wonder that he feels still, it doesn't matter. But then he was stabbed in the heart, -"something happened?"   
-Listen, - he said to the Director, - I need to go home. Something happened. I will check and get back.  
-All right, just not for long.

Benedict was driving a motorcycle at full speed. It did not leave the feeling of anxiety. Something was wrong but what?  
Benedict broke into the apartment.   
\- Mick! Mick!? - He called, but no one answered him.  
Benedict listened. In the apartment there was silence, punctuated by the quiet murmur of water. Ben went to the sound Bathroom. The sound was coming from. Cumberbatch opened the door and turned on the light. About shower expanded... pink puddle. Ben walked over to the stall and opened it. It was Mick. Sat, bent left leg and stretching out the right, included under a cold shower. Closing her eyes, and from him, and under it dripped a puddle... blood.


	6. Part 6

\- Mick? - Ben sat on the wet floor; put his hand on the shoulder of the other. Mick began to fall sideways. Ben picked up, pulled out. The throat was clean, but the wrist... Wrists were cut; the sight of Ben noticed the Shine. Kitchen knife with a wavy blade on the floor beside cabins lying...

\- Mick, what have you done? Lord! - Benedict went to work. He was bandaged wrist Mick`s torn towel, section it, wiped it dry with a towel and took it to the bathroom. There he dressed fellow in dry and looked at Mick`s. Mick was pale, eyes closed; Cumberbatch leaned over the other. Breathing heartbeat caught a faint but very quietly. Ben himself dressed, picked up the phone and called the Director.   
\- At my house a little fire never happened, - the other said Ben, - this was such a mess, tomorrow will finish well?   
-Okay.   
Benedict sat down on the bed, put the head of his friend on his knees and waited.

Mick slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, it had gray eyes Ben full of tears.  
\- Why? - Ben said impatient voice.  
\- I'm dirty, - whispered to Mick, - why did you save me?  
-You're clean. Mark has talked of this type. He could not you can touch. He, - Ben said quickly, fearing that Mick will lose consciousness and not hear, - beat on you, and I turned on the drug, but you went at it on occasion.  
-I see, - Mick barely audible sigh, - it is unclear why this happened?  
\- No.  
\- Well. I'll tell you, but then let me die...  
\- No, it doesn't. I cannot live without you.  
-This guy, Leopold, he is the head of the gang. Specialized in sex slaves the gang which. We found two dead bodies. And guy sixteen years Girl Eighteen. My companion and I started to work on it. But the investigation has brought us to another matter, which was conducted by the Department of customs - Mick sat up. Cut wrist was a little bleeding, but not as we,- began to work together. To us Interpol Then came. We found the gang and calculated following the place where they were going to profit. We took the gang, but... I saw the ringleader. It was a predatory blonde. The same one He shot at me.

Benedict listened carefully to each other.  
\- You must have seen the scars..., - a small smile touched his lips Mick`s.   
\- On the chest? - Hesitantly said Ben, - but there you have a lot of scars?  
\- It is small. Caliber 22 mm shot at close range, but he missed. And the second is under the hair. It doesn't matter. He decided that I was dead. When I was brought to the hospital and somehow brought back to normal, I decided that Gad should catch. That I was alive, knew two of my Lieutenant and doctor.  
-And I?  
\- And you. I flew to London. I was looking for. I had found. But he recognized me. And when he shot me, he told me: "If you don't die, I'll find you and will plunge into the abyss of the bottom from which you cannot escape". And when he got to his hands, he began to implement this plan; - he calmly looked at each other, -kill me, for I do not believe your words.  
\- I have a record, - Ben said, without asking permission, hugged each other, - he did not touch you. I'll find that bastard and kill him. I want you to live...

Mick pulled away from his hands and looked searchingly at Ben`s.  
\- I don't see the point.... I failed the job, I'm all dirty... and I hate myself for it...  
\- Mick. I... I need you. Because with you it's warm, cozy. I like to embrace you, to caress and kiss. I become attached to you, you're like, - Ben paused, searching for the words, - as a plush toy reliable Comfortable Soft and.  
-And then you'll throw away, like an old tattered toy, which all hurts, yes? - Innocently asked Mick, - it happens with old toys...  
\- No. I will not throw you out. I... love you, I'll protect you...

Mick lay face down on the bed and looked at Ben`s.  
-I can't understand why? Why are you doing this... for me?  
Ben lay down beside her. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, Mick- in jeans. Benedict leaned on his elbows and peered over Mick`s.  
-Because I love you, little Sparrow,-Ben leaned over the face Mick`s, - let me prove.  
-What do you want? - Mick closed his eyes, thinking, then he tilted his head back on the pillow, opening the throat, -bite my veins.  
-Don't, Sparrow,-Ben gently licked Mick`s throat and began to kiss. The neck, clavicle, the scars on his chest, - I love you, my little.  
Benedict is very gentle kiss Mick`s. He did not climb Mick`s under jeans, but the feet, palms, too, was in the area of kisses. And most of all got the wrists and lips. Mick lay quietly, breathing weakly, and only a light blush betrayed his condition.

They fell asleep around midnight, as they were dressed, and went to sleep. Mick`s good, and Ben and better. Because finally he was able to do what he had of dreamed.


	7. Part 7

Ben woke up and saw Mick it looks.  
\- Good morning! How do you feel? - said Ben, turning on his back.  
-Good, - replied Mick, - is that I have lost some blood, I was affected positively.  
-What are you?  
-I have a better grasp. And I have to go back to blond.  
-You're crazy! - Ben said, - he'll kill you!  
\- Don't kill; - said Mick, - I'm going to arrest him.  
-I'll go with you.  
\- No.  
-Why? - In favor of said Benedict, - I swore to protect you.  
\- I don't want... so that you became an object of desire for him.  
\- Are you jealous?  
\- It is not what you might think, - Mick carefully looked at his friend, - you're a public person and your position requires. Too many people love and respect. I find it easier. I love you and appreciate what you have done for me, but I have to stop him.  
\- Never said that you never I, - Benedict looked confused, - you really love me?  
\- As a friend. I all my friends love someone more someone less.  
\- And me? What is the extent of your love for me?  
-I don't know, - Mick looked away, - you're not my friend and not my relative. Not brother...  
-And let me become your boyfriend? - suggested Benedict, experiencing unusual joy.  
-You want to be my boyfriend? - Mick stared in surprise at Ben`s, and his lips stretched into a smile. Mick tried to hide a smile, failed, and Mick laughed.  
\- So funny that I said that? - demanded Ben.  
-Ben, we can't be together,-trying not to laugh, said Mick, - we are guys, and this means that we must leave behind children and grandchildren. Thank you, of course, for such an interesting proposal, but I'm sorry, - Mick closed his face with his hands and laughed out loud.  
-I'll understand, - Ben frowned.  
-Forgive me, forgive me, please, - Mick somehow managed to cope with a bout of laughter, - just, I don't know how to react to your words....For me it is very flattering that you're even ready for this, but you will only friend, the best, but only a friend.  
\- I don't like it, - said Ben. He sat on the bed, squinting, and had a disheveled appearance. Mick was also hairy.  
-Why did you cut open a vein? - Ben changed the subject.  
-Because I felt dirty, - said seriously Mick,- if I felt broken, you would have me not be able to save.  
-Why?  
-Because I'd cut my throat.  
-Even so?  
-That is the only way. You know how I react to your touch, but I can allow you to touch them or kiss, if you feel that you need. But the blond wanted to get it unceremoniously, and I didn't like it. I almost don't remember what it was. All merged into one big nightmare, - Mick looked away and stared them in the window, - I remember... the pain. Ending pain one big never. And I'm... happy that it was YOU who pulled me out.  
-I'm ready for you at all, - Ben blinked dismal tears.

Sitting in the kitchen and as the boys continued talking.  
-Are you sure you're nobody waiting for? - Anxiously asked Mick.  
-No, what?  
-A strange anxiety in the heart,-Mick drank juice and listened.  
In the hallway suddenly and abruptly burst into the call.  
\- Who can it be? - surprised Ben and went to open.  
\- Sophie!?  
\- Me and you were not expecting? - The blond woman went into the kitchen and saw Mick`s. He sat on a chair in a black shirt and blue jeans drank the juice.  
-Good morning, ma’am!  
\- Who is this? - Angrily asked the woman, - began to change with me guys?  
\- This is my author, - said Ben, - we work with him for the same scenario.  
\- You sure? - The woman looked at Mick`s, snorted and went into the living room.   
-I will go, - said Mick, - if I'm in the room.  
-You're sure? - Anxiously asked Ben.  
\- Should come premise, I, sorry, gave the Lieutenant your address. The parcel will come, and I will leave.

Half an hour later came the parcel; Ben signed and gave it to Mick`s. Half an hour later Ben was leaked to Mick's room. He seriously cleaned their guns, but on the qualifying Ben`s looked up.  
\- Are you going?  
\- Yes.  
-You're coming back?  
\- No.  
-Why?  
\- I don't want to be the cause of your quarrel with the bride.  
-You will not, - said Benedict, - I Sophie will explain.  
-No good, - Mick smiled, - I have you thoroughly stopped, - stood up, revolvers in holsters. Holster is in place, the top - coat.  
-Good - bye, Ben, - and walked toward the exit.  
-Wait, - Benedict caught up with Mick, hugged and clung to him, - I love you, Sparrow.  
-I know.

-You come? - Surprised Leopold, looking at Mick`s, - decided to surrender?  
\- No. Came to arrest you and send to prison.  
\- Yes? How sweet of you! But I, - Leopold evil grin, - I wish to kill you...  
\- Have you already tried, failed, - Mick smiled a wry smile.  
-I'm not going to ask! - Leopold drew his revolver and fired. But Mick had no time to react, because someone in a black jacket and black helmet rushed forward and crossed Mick`s. The bullet struck the figure in the shoulder. Mick stunned grabbed the man by the arms.  
-Who is that? - Leopold had lowered the revolver.  
\- What is it? -angrily said Mick, turning the wounded to close it themselves.   
-Who are you? - whispered to Mick at unexpected Savior, removing helmet. What he saw, he was extremely surprised.  
-YOU?! - Angrily asked Mick, - why?!  
-I protect you, - smiled Benedict,-and I defended. I have the police called. And if you will allow me, I still to this type of bruises will hang.  
-No way, - Mick stood up, turned around and gave Leopold in eyes.

Here come the police; Mick showed my ID. Leopold immediately arrested. Ben was sent to the hospital. To say they didn't.


End file.
